Schwanenjungfrau
by elektra121
Summary: Faramir erzählt seinen Kindern ein Märchen. Viertes Zeitalter, EF, kurz aber schwermütig.


A/N: Diese Geschichte hatte ich schon lange im Kopf, aber irgendwie nie die Muße gefunden, sie aufzuschreiben. Jetzt hat es nun endlich geklappt!

Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr Schwanenjungfrauen aus Märchen oder Sagen kennt, zum Verständis dieser Story ist das nämlich nicht ganz unwichtig. Deswegen noch eine kleine Zusammenfassung, wie solche Geschichten funktionieren: Ein junger Mann beobachtet, wie Schwanenjungfrauen baden. Er verliebt sich sofort, versteckt einer die Kleider und gibt sich dann zu erkennen. Diejenige, deren Kleider er hat, kann sich nicht zurückverwandeln und heiratet ihn. Die Ehe ist oberflächlich sehr glücklich (denn Schwanenjungfrauen sind wunderschön und können alles), aber sie hört niemals auf, sich nach ihrer Freiheit zu sehnen. Deswegen luchst sie ihm irgendwann das Geheimnis ab, wo ihre Kleider versteckt sind, und fliegt ihm davon. Er muss nun losziehen, und auf seiner Suche nach ihr eine ganze Menge Abenteuer bestehen und Leiden ertragen, bevor er sie wieder zurückgewinnen kann…

Jetzt aber viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Schwanenjungfrau**

„…im siebenten Jahr aber sehnte sie sich, im achten aber schlug ihr das Heimweh und im neunten endlich konnte nichts sie mehr halten und so schlüpfte sie wieder in ihre Schwanenkleider und flog davon. Als er des Abends heimkehrte, schwang sie sich gerade in die Lüfte und machte sich auf in die fernen Länder, die ihre Heimat waren, und all sein Rufen und Flehen war verloren, denn sie hörte ihn nicht mehr."

Die Stimme meines Mannes verklingt leise, als er dieses Stück der Geschichte erzählt und er schweigt eine kleine Weile. Ich habe niemals jemanden besser erzählen hören. Seine melodische Stimme ermisst die seligsten Freuden und die bittersten Leiden der Menschen in seinen Geschichten so vollkommen, dass es ist, als sprächen sie selbst aus seinem Mund.

Es sind friedliche Winterabende, wenn er bei mir und den Kindern sein kann und nicht wie im Sommer so oft in Minas Tirith weilen muss. Das Feuer im Kamin knistert leise, ein paar Kerzen spenden zusätzlich warmen Schein für meine Handarbeiten, und seine Erzählungen nehmen uns mit in alte Zeiten und märchenhafte Länder und machen die schwarze Winternacht draußen vor den Fensterläden vergessen. An solchen Abenden kann ich mir sagen, dass ich mein Glück gefunden habe, ohne jenes fragende Ziehen in der Brust zu spüren.

* * *

Aber heute war seine Geschichte wohl zu lebendig, denn in das kleine stille Schweigen mischt sich plötzlich Kinderschluchzen. Morwen klammert sich an ihren Vater, auf dessen Schoß sie sitzt, und fängt an zu weinen. Sofort rutscht Elboron von seinem Stuhl, um sein Schwesterchen zu trösten. Er streichelt sie vorsichtig. Solche Zärtlichkeit kann er nur von seinem Vater geerbt haben.

„Sei doch nicht traurig!", redet er ihr zu. „Es ist nur eine Geschichte, Ehrenwort! In Wirklichkeit gibt es ja gar keine Schwanenjungfrauen. Wein doch nicht mehr! Wenn du willst, kannst du heute nacht mein Pferdchen haben, ja? Es ist doch alles nur ausgedacht…"

Aber das Schluchzen hält an. Fragend sieht Elboron zu seinem Vater auf.

Der löst behutsam Morwens klammernde Umarmung und sieht ihr in die Augen.

„Was ist denn so schlimm?", fragt er leise. Morwen schluckt.

„Dass… dass … dass sie einfach wegfliegt. Einfach so! Wo er sie doch so liebgehabt hat…", sie reibt sich mit ihren kleinen Kinderfäusten über die Augen.

„Und du glaubst, nun sieht er sie nie wieder und muss traurig und allein sein bis ans Ende seines Lebens?"

Morwen nickt. Mein Mann streicht ihr über den Kopf und lächelt.

„Aber nein! Wo denkst du hin? Er zieht natürlich aus, sie zu suchen. Und er wird nicht aufgeben, bis er sie gefunden hat."

„Und…und dann?"

„Wird er sie bitten, wieder mit ihm zurück nach Hause zu kommen."

„Und dann kommt sie auch wieder zurück?", fragt Morwen, noch nicht ganz überzeugt.

„Ja.", versichert ihr ihr Vater.

„Er hätte ihre Schwanenkleider verbrennen sollen.", mischt sich Elboron dazwischen. „Dann hätte sie für immer bei ihm bleiben müssen und hätte nicht wegfliegen können. Das wäre klüger gewesen."

Sein Vater wirkt nachdenklich.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das klüger gewesen wäre. Wenn sie ihre Freiheit so sehr liebte, stell dir vor, wie unglücklich sie dann gewesen wäre, wenn er ihr jede Möglichkeit dazu genommen hätte. Wie schlimm das für sie gewesen sein müsste? Sie wäre sich dann vorgekommen wie eine Gefangene."

Das kann ich gut verstehen. Ich kenne dies Gefühl des Eingesperrtseins, des Sehnens. Den Wunsch nach Freiheit. Ich kann mich in diese Schwanenjungfrau leicht hineinfühlen, und das liegt nicht an den erzählerischen Fähigkeiten meines Mannes.

„Ich glaube", fährt er fort, „dass dieser junge Mann seine Frau so liebhatte, dass ihm ihr Glück wichtiger war als sein eigenes. Deshalb ließ er sie ziehen. Aber trotzdem gab er die Hoffnung nicht auf und folgte ihr, um sie vielleicht dazu zu bringen, aus freien Stücken zu ihm zurückzukommen. Denn nur so konnten sie beide glücklich sein."

Elboron nickt. Morwen tut es ihm gleich, aber ich sehe, wie ihr dabei die Augen zufallen. Es ist spät geworden. Ich lege meine Handarbeit beiseite.

„Es ist Zeit für euch, ins Bett zu gehen!", bestimme ich. „Morgen abend gibt es eine neue Geschichte."

Die Kinder verabschieden sich zur Nacht und ihr Vater küsst beide auf die Stirn und wünscht ihnen schöne Träume. Dann bringe ich sie in ihr Zimmer, wasche Morwen die Tränenspuren aus dem Gesicht und lege sie schlafen. Ich singe ihnen noch ein Lied aus meiner Heimat, bevor ich sie verlasse.

* * *

Als ich ins Kaminzimmer zurückkehre, sitzt Faramir allein und schaut nachdenklich in die Flammen. Ich setzte mich auf meinen Platz und nehme meine Arbeit wieder auf. Eine Weile herrscht Schweigen.

Dann ergreife ich das Wort:

„Ihr solltet ihnen nicht so traurige Geschichten erzählen! Sie sind noch klein, und träumen davon dann schlecht."

Er sagt eine Zeitlang nichts darauf und starrt weiter ins Feuer. Schließlich antwortet er – immer noch ohne mich anzusehen:

„Ihr haltet das also für eine traurige Geschichte?"

„Nun… - ja.", gestehe ich. „Der junge Mann liebte seine Frau, sie flog ihm fort und er macht sich nun auf eine aussichtslose Suche nach ihr. Das ist traurig. Ich weiß nun nicht, wie die Geschichte endet, aber… findet er sie denn und kommt sie aus Liebe zu ihm zurück?"

Faramir lächelt merkwürdig.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, muss ich Euch gestehen, dass auch ich nicht weiß, wie die Geschichte endet."

Ich stutze verdutzt. „Warum erzählt Ihr sie dann?"

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass Ihr mir vielleicht sagen könntet, wie sie enden soll. Ich habe sie jedenfalls immer als sehr hoffnungsvoll empfunden."

Ich staune. „Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich Euch nicht weiterhelfen kann. Aber Ihr könntet jemanden vom Gesinde fragen oder Leute aus der Stadt. Sicher kennt jemand den Schluss…"

„Das glaube ich nicht.", meint er sehr ernst und blickt mich plötzlich durchdringend an. Seine Worte sind wie ein Guss Eiswasser in meinen Nacken.

„Ob meine Geschichte ein gutes Ende nimmt und es dem jungen Mann gelingt, seine Schwanenjungfrau zu finden – das könnt nur ihr allein wissen und niemand sonst."

Ich kann seinen Blick nicht lange ertragen und senke den Kopf. Hilflos sehe ich die Handarbeit in meinem Schoß an. Das Muster verschwimmt vor meinen Augen. Als er spricht, erkenne ich an seiner Stimme, dass er sich wieder dem Feuer zugewandt hat.

„Vielleicht habt Ihr Recht, und diese Geschichte ist zu traurig, um sie Kindern zu erzählen. Vielleicht gelingt es ihm nie, sie zu finden. Und vielleicht muss er lernen, dass es besser war, sie gehen zu lassen, wenn sie bei ihm nicht glücklich sein konnte. Und er ist auch so sehr froh und dankbar für die Zeit, die er doch mit ihr hatte und er kann damit zufrieden sein. Aber seid Euch sicher: wenn ich auch das Ende der Geschichte nicht kenne, so weiß ich doch, dass sich der junge Mann auf den Weg machte, sie zu suchen, und mit dieser Suche nie aufhören wird, solange er lebt."

ENDE.

Das war's schon. Nun, wie hat's euch gefallen? Ein Review wär nett!


End file.
